Solar Abilities
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: Two girls with powers come together as friends but can they trust each other through the tough times? Will they always rely on each other? What friends will they turn to when their lives get seriously complicated. Co-Written with JubJubFanFic. [Rated T for Language]
1. AUTHORS NOTES!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey guys! Here's a little authors note about this new FanFiction.

Please read below:

This is a Co-FanFiction written by me, Rachel (xRachelxBrowniex) and Jubilee (JubJubFanFic).

We started writing this story back in Summer 2013 so there may be mistakes and some things we reference to later on in the story maybe a tiny bit different but we will try and make sure that doesn't happen.

THIS IS A TORCHWOOD-MISC CROSSOVER! – The first half of the story is mainly made up with idea's taken from Heroes and it progresses into Torchwood.  
You're probably wondering it's in Torchwood and you will see as the story goes on that it develops into Torchwood.

We really want to hear your views and ideas for this story! – Please review or PM.

We love you all! :D

~ Rachel and Jubilee :) xx


	2. The Beginning & Meeting Eliza

**ECLIPSE**

**[Clara's P.O.V]**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have super powers?  
I know I did.  
Did you think that having them would be amazing and make your life a whole lot easier?  
I know I did, and continued to think that until we had the 'Annual Eclipse'.

The eclipse was four weeks ago today. When it was happening, I was fine but the moment it ended my hands hand a tingling sensation running through them…as if a new spark of life had awoken inside of me. Little did I know, something had – but it wasn't there before!

The sensation was growing stronger by the minute. _What's happening to me? _I thought to myself. And then I realised…

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

All of that was four weeks ago. In that time, a lot of strange things had been happening to me…and I don't mean winning things or having strange things happen at school.  
I mean strange things happen to my body!  
It was like I'd been developing abilities or something.  
- I could run long distances without getting tired.  
- I was able to read and hear people's thoughts. (Which sometimes got extremely annoying).  
- I could turn invisible. (But that seemed to be an on/off power).

And this morning – I managed to walk through a wall!

I don't call any of the things I can do normal. Do you?

As much as the fact it was interesting…I was scared. Do I tell someone or keep it a secret? If I did tell; would the government take me away and run tests on me? There was too much at stake, I couldn't tell! Well, not yet anyway.

Maybe I could use these powers to my advantage. Maybe I could have some fun with them.  
Well…what's the harm in trying!?

I could be known as 'Clara, the SUPER GIRL!'  
Hmm, maybe something more catchy. Well, I could work on that. It's not like I'm well known yet.

**ELIZA**

School. A place of work, bossy adults and…who the heck is she?  
That's when I first met Eliza.  
She walked into English, head down, map close to her chest. Very timid looking.  
There was something more to her; I could feel it but couldn't see it so I decided to read her mind. _  
'I hope people don't discover the truth…'  
_That's all I heard, repeated over and over as if it was on a loop. When my brain sunk back into reality I realised there was an empty seat next to me.  
"There is no way she's sitting there!" I declared in my head, throwing my bag on the seat.  
A few minutes later, I assumed Mr Dacorris (my teacher) must have noticed me flinging my bag on the chair next to me as the next thing I knew, he was strolling over, eyeing up the seat next to me.  
"Clara, please could you move your bag so Eliza can take a seat?" He asked, acting polite.  
"Sure!" I said sarcastically.  
He picked up my bag and tossed it to the side of my chair.  
1. He does not understand classroom manors.  
2. He obviously doesn't know when someone's being sarcastic.

With my bag on the floor and an empty seat next to me, Eliza perched in the chair.  
Out came a pink pencil case with blue sparkly letters that spelt out 'ELIZA' and a floral notebook.  
We were the complete opposites and were supposed to work together!?  
I wanted to move!

**So…that was just a little starter chapter explaining one of two main characters 'Clara'.  
The way this FanFiction will work is that I (Rachel) will write from Clara's P.O.V and Jubilee will write from Eliza's P.O.V.  
Rachel :) xx**


End file.
